Obliviate
by Shealtiel
Summary: It didn't have to be this way! You could have sorted things out! It would have turned out ok in the end! Oneshot, co-authored with jkdg3461. Something we came up with in the middle of the night. It makes no sense.


**Shealtiel's A/N: Ok, so we co-wrote this on msn… we were just being stupid and I decided it was funny and that I wanted to post it… most of it is the original msn conversation (I deleted our screen names and bits that we were saying in brackets to each other outside of the story) except the first couple paragraphs which Trisha edited later. Enjoy.**

**Trish xx's A/N: …It's not my fault.**

"You didn't feed my book? You _starved_ my copy of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix?" The shock and horror was evident in Trisha's voice. "Oh my _gawd_, you SICKO! I told you that he needed to be fed every half hour!" She gestured violently at the open closet door from which Saralisa had spontaneously appeared short minutes ago. "That is too much. Get out _right now_."

Saralisa gave a cold, mirthless laugh and screeched, "You think I care what a little Muggle like you says!?"

Trisha stared at Saralisa, her brown eyes wide with confusion. "Did you just call me a –"

Saralisa laughed again and pulled a wand from her pocket. "Yes! You, a Muggle! And you thought I was just like _you_… Not likely, Trisha." She spat her name with loathing on her lips. "I am far better than any of you scum!"

Trisha did what any person would do when faced with a crazy person who wanted to kill them.

"MOMMY!" shrieked the little Asian girl with no boobs. "The psycho Voldemort-wannabe is coming out of my closet again and she wants to kill me - AGAIN!"

Her mother laughed and peered into Trisha's room.

"No, honey, that's only Saralisa."

The other girl let out an evil laugh once again. "Shouting for Mummy won't help you now, Muggle!"

Trisha's mother chortled merrily. "Oh, you Loftises always had such a great sense of humour. Have fun, girls!"

Silently shutting the door behind her, she left the room, leaving Trisha alone with the crazy person.

A slow smile spread on Saralisa's lips.

"Where's your precious mommy now, Trisha?" A twisted smirk emerged on her face as she stared the small girl down. "Not here, is she? Not somewhere where she can help you now, hey? You're all alone, and no one's coming to help you..." she said slowly as she pulled her wand out of her pocket and began to twirl it in her fingers.

Trisha shied away.

A shadow, darker than the most potent of black emo hair dyes, loomed across her terrified face. Trisha reached out a pale hand, as if begging for mercy, then quickly withdrew it. Saralisa smirked evilly.

"We all knew that this was how it was going to end," Saralisa hissed. "Why are you surprised? It was always going to be you against me, me against you, defining our fates."

She took another step towards Trisha and the girl recoiled even further. "What's the point of trying to get away now Muggle? I'm here, you're here, nothing you say will change what I'm about to do to you and nothing you do will keep me from destiny."

Trisha stood slowly on shaking legs to face the taller girl.

"What if," she said softly, "What if I know what happened that night?"

Saralisa froze mid-stride. Her murderous mask fell away momentarily to reveal a shocked expression that made her seem almost human – almost as if the past years had been undone. She quickly regained her composure and demanded, "What?"

"I know," Trisha said softly.

"Y-you... you can't know about that! It was only I! I was the only one there! I never told a soul!" The previously dark and foreboding face was now detectably scared and even more, absolutely incredulous. "You..." Her shock disappeared as quickly as it had come and extreme anger dawned on the face of the twisted girl. "You're lying!" she screamed, knowing in her heart that it was in vain.

Trisha was not lying. She knew... Saralisa could see it in her eyes.

"You can't hide it any more," Trisha said, taking a step closer. Saralisa visibly blanched and took an unsteady step backwards. "And even if you kill me, I already told my mom."

"I... no..." Saralisa whispered hoarsely.

"I know that it was you that did it," Trisha stated, as if Saralisa hadn't said anything. "I know you stole the cookie from the cookie jar."

"NO!" Saralisa howled to the night. "No! You can't know that! You have no proof! I won't admit it! I didn't do it!" Now Trisha was the one to be found laughing mercilessly.

"You're done... it's over. You're sure in for it!!!" Saralisa crumpled to the floor in despair.

"But there's more," Trisha said, raising an eyebrow. Saralisa looked up from the floor, her eyes wide and pleading.

"What?" she asked hollowly. "What more can you do? My life, my credibility, my reputation... all gone... in just the blink of an eye..." She sobbed dryly. Trisha looked at her, a trace of pity in her eyes. Then she opened her mouth to speak.

"I know what happened to Chris that night."

Saralisa snapped up her head to look at Trisha wide eyed. "You know about the... the... gargoyles? But... but how? Trisha you have to understand, I swear I never knew. I had nothing to do with it! They came of their own accord!" She was practically on her knees before Trish, begging for belief, for trust.

"Ahh, but you haven't told the whole truth either, have you?" Saralisa bowed her head once again at the words and sunk lower to the ground.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Trisha whispered.

"What are you talking about? Of course it does. I took the... The f-files - the 'cookie'-I..." her voice trailed away. "I was responsible for the... the accident. It's my fault..."

"He can still remember."

Saralisa raised her head and looked at Trisha, her expression pleading for the truth.

"C-can he?"

"He remembers. He says that he needs to talk to you."

"B-but... I've done so much wrong..." She returned her gaze to the floor. "So much bad. I know I shouldn't have-have turned. But I couldn't help it." Her scared gaze returned to meet Trisha's eyes which were reflecting the little light there was from the crack under the door. "I gave him the files Trisha... not Chris... _Him_." Trisha gasped.

"You... no! It didn't have to be this way! You could have sorted things out! It would have turned out ok in the end!"

She couldn't hold Trisha's convicting glare anymore and looked back at the ugly carpet. "I was scared. You don't understand. He has... powers... powers no one else will ever understand... he hurt me..."

"But I promised him! I promised Chris that it would be okay. I didn't know that you... you... you betrayed us all!"

"How much does he know?" Saralisa pleaded.

"He knows enough. Enough to prove your innocence, but... if you-if you really gave the files to... to Him, then..." Trisha's voice trailed off pathetically. Her frown was barely visible in the little light.

Saralisa's hand twitched towards her wand, and in a second, she had the upper hand again.

"You can forget. I can make you forget. Or I could kill you."

She rose slowly to her feet, towering once again, over the petite Asian.

"I can't believe... you shouldn't have... why didn't you... he trusted you!" the smaller girl stuttered.

"And now there's nothing I can do. You don't understand... He... He has powers you'd never understand. Powers you couldn't imagine. I can't get away. Not now; not after... after what I did to Chris... for Him. But it's better this way." She faintly smiled at Trisha and it was genuine. "You will be happier when you don't know. Everything will be ok and Chris will never know. But you will tell him I can't talk to him. Because... well, that just couldn't work now." She twirled her wand in her hand again.

"But... please Saralisa... I can't... I don't know how..." but her words were cut short.

"_Obliviate_!"

And all memory of any trouble was lost to Trisha.

**Shealtiel's A/N2: Review, even though it's stupid!**

**Trish xx's A/N2: Nothing.**


End file.
